


Apostasy

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe Character Exploration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Chloe looks at the world around her and wonders if everything she's ever learned has been wrong.





	

Chloe isn’t as stupid as everyone thinks. Oh, she’s petty, of course, and self-involved, and has the same amount of natural empathy for other people as hawks do for the rabbits they stoop upon. But she’s not stupid, and she has a perfectly functional set of eyes and ears.

Mylene and Ivan, she can tell, are utterly besotted with one another—a real Beauty and the Beast there, though you’d be hard-pressed to tell which was which. Alix and Kim and Max may dance around one another in some strange threesome that leaves none of them fully satisfied, but they’re all weirdly content with it, which is fine for them. Rose may fall in love at the drop of a hat—Chloe wants to call her a harlot but frankly can’t find the heart to—but she always inevitably gravitates back to Juleka, ever-patient, ever-accepting. Alya and Nino are the worst of all, bickering like an old married couple but always being there for each other in a way that makes Chloe’s fists itch. Even that perverted freak Nathanael seems to have grabbed the mostly undivided attention of the _ambassador’s daughter_ of all people.

Chloe has Adrien and Sabrina, of course. In theory. But Adrien seems to be just as besotted as Mylene and Ivan are with each other with _someone_ —probably _Marinette_ of all people. And if that’s true it’s _absolutely_ not going to be a Romeo and Juliet situation, not at _all_. And Sabrina is a reflection of Chloe herself: cruel, calculating, and merciless, her loyalties conditional on whomever has the biggest stick to go with the carrot. Which is probably why they get along so well, but the fact of the matter is that Sabrina is never going to be Chloe’s in the way that Rose is Juleka’s.

“It’s always lonely at the top,” her father is always fond of saying, “because there are always going to be those that hate you for your success.” And for most of her life this had been enough for her. But the more she looks at Marinette, the more she doubts the truth of that statement. And the more she looks at Ladybug, and the way that Chat looks at her, the more she thinks that her father might be wrong.  



End file.
